Death rolls the dice
by QuickFTW
Summary: 'I always knew someone would get me back one day. I wasn't hoping for it to be so soon.. and I really didn't want them to get my friends involved, but it was too late for that now..' What happens when McKinley high has a shooting?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an extra summary right here, before I actually start the story, to get you interested.. I guess its kind of like the preface. Anyway enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

**

'I always knew someone would get me back one day. I wasn't hoping for it to be so soon.. and I really didn't want them to get my friends involved, but it was too late for that now. They were all hurt, maybe even dead. Except the two other cheerios.'

"You girls caused the most pain." The kidnapper snapped. "You'll have to take the most pain in return, how are you liking it now?"

The three girls looked up, scared to their core. One of them squealed, terrified. The others twisted to look at her, she had a gun barrel touching her temple, she was shaking, too scared to even open her eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for taking your time and telling me to continue this story, I would have updated last night, but then I realised I had homework and was doing that all night! Sorry! Anyway, here it is now and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh and; Brittania Fan, as for your question: **

**oooh, definitely intrigued. is this fic gonna be quinntana or brittana or neither? just wondering based on the way you categorized it.**

**-Its categorized as Quinn and Santana because they are two of the main characters and Cheerio's. I would have added Brittany too, but only two can be chosen:) **

* * *

"Finn, just go and get me a bottle of water, I don't care what you have to say about Rachel! I've heard it all before!" Quinn said irritatedly.

"There you go again! Rachel's so calm, she doesn't yell at me like you do!" Finn snapped. He stomps away.

"Gosh, why are you so obsessed with her?" Quinn yells after him. He ignores her and shouts;

"You can forget that water!"

* * *

_"Target one in place. Tall lanky boy, heading right into the choir room." _

_"And target two?"_

_"Still at her locker. She's being approached by someone.. Mohawked kid?"_

_"His target five. Keep your eyes on those two."_

* * *

"Hey MILF." Puck stood by Quinn at her locker. Quinn sighed.

"What do you want Puckerman?" She looked at him, still annoyed about her argument with Finn.

"I see all's well in paradise."

"Yeah, and my Mom's not an alcoholic.." Quinn mumbled sarcastically.

"Seriously, what were you guys fighting over?"

"Rachel, he is so obsessed with her! He might as well break up with me, and get with her!" Quinn waved her hands around frantically.

"Whoa." Puck grabbed Quinn's wrists after nearly being smacked around the head. Twice. "Control those things.." Puck mumbled.

"Sorry." Quinn pulled out of his grip and turned to her locker.

"If its bothering you that much, why don't you break up with him?" Puck asked. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? And let little man hands get him? I think not.." Quinn snapped. She started a full on rant.

* * *

"Brittany? Where's Artie?" Tina asked.

"Artie? Um, Oh, I think I lost him.." Brittany tried to rack her brain, trying to remember where Artie was.

"Do you want me to help you find him?" Tina asked, smiling. "I don't suppose you've seen Mike either?"

Brittany shook her head. "I don't know where Mike is, but you can help me find Artie!"

"Lets look in the Cafeteria!" Tina said, they both walked away.

* * *

_'Target four and six, heading to the cafeteria.'_

_'Oh good, Target seven and eight are there too..'_

_'That's who they're off to find..'_

_'Look's like I'll take on four of them!'_

* * *

Santana bumped into Finn as she turned the corner, she dropped her books and groaned.

"Oh shoot! Sorry!" Finn said.

"Its fine." Santana snapped. They both bent down to pick up the books, Santana snatched them away from him.

"Whoa, what is it with you girls today?" Finn asked, slightly annoyed. "First Quinn, now you!"

"I'm sorry Finn, I'm just having problems with Sam!"

"Sorry to hear that.."

"Well you shouldn't be. I'm off to find him now!" Santana stood up and waltzed away. Finn continued making his way to the choir room.

* * *

_'Target three just made it into the French room with target nine.'_

_'The pretty girl and the blondie?'_

_'Yeah, them. Only Target's ten, eleven, twelve and one are still wandering.'_

_

* * *

_

Mercedes and Lauren walked down the corridor.

"Do you like Hershey Bars?" Mercedes asked, pulling two out of her bag.

"I love them!" Lauren said, smiling.

"Here, have one." She held one out. Lauren took it.

"Thanks 'Cedes! That's really nice of you!" Lauren opened it and took a bite as they strolled. Mercedes spotted a bench and sat down, Lauren sat next to her and they chatted away whilst eating their chocolate.

* * *

_'Target ten and Target twelve just sat down.'_

_'Great!'_

_'Oh and target eleven and target one just entered the Choir room!'_

_'perfect.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading the last one.. I know it dragged on a bit and it was slightly boring, but the good parts start here;) Anyway, DON't FORGET T REVIEW!x**

* * *

_ 'Start by Two and Five, shoot, then the school will go on lock down, I'll lock the choir room, then the others will go to their pairings.'_

_'Ok.'_

* * *

"Puck, I can't just leave him because he always talks about Rachel, its kind of unfair, even though I know he wants her back.. Puck? Puck? Are you listening to me?" Quinn waved her hand in front of Pucks face. Puck didn't look at her, he looked at the guy in a balaclava walking down the hall towards them. Quinn twisted to see what he was looking at, but there was a loud 'bang!' and the school erupted with screams. It had been a gun shot. The gun man held his gun up to point it at Quinn and Puck, he pulled the trigger..

One minute Quinn was standing by her locker, the next she was shut in the cupboard just around the corner. Puck had grabbed her and dived in there. Quinn's body shook with fear, why had he chose to shoot them? Quinn opened her mouth to scream, but Puck covered it. She glanced at him and he shook his head and pointed to his ear. Quinn shut her mouth and Puck pulled his hand away. They sat and listened. The school's loud speaker started and Mr Figgin's announced something.

"Everyone stay calm, and make your way out of the building as quickly as possible, the school is on lock down!"

Quinn and Puck looked at each other, still listening. The corridor suddenly went silent except for a few footsteps. They sounded like rubber boots, exactly what the gunman had been wearing on his feet. Quinn's body was still shaking and she felt uneasy. She was scared and her face had turned ghostly pale.

_'Boss, I lost Two and Five.. I'll keep searching, I doubt they would have left the building!'_

There was a static noise and another voice came; '_No, don't bother. Try and find Three and Nine.'_

The footsteps sounded quite close, and Quinn held her breath. The footsteps gradually became further away and soon disappeared.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Puck whispered. Quinn shook her head.

"I-I'm so scared.." Quinn shivered. Puck looked at Her.

"We'll be fine. Come on, stand up and I'll check if anyone's out there.." Puck helped Quinn up, then peeked around the closet door.

"Thank you, for saving me.." Quinn's knee's were quivering and she was scared out of her senses.

* * *

Rachel Panicked as she heard Figgin's announcement.

"Lets get out of here!" She yelled to Finn. They had been sitting and talking in the choir room. They both rushed over to the door on the right. They tugged at it.

"Its locked.." Finn mumbled. He ran over to the other door. "This ones locked too.."

"Oh my gosh! What are we going to do?" Rachel asked. "What if we die of starvation? Or worse, the gun people find us and shoot us? I'll never become a star, I'll die being a nobody!"

"Rachel! Calm down, all we need to do is sit behind the chairs quietly until someone comes to rescue us!" Finn said. He grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her over to the chairs.

"What if anyone gets hurt?" Rachel worried.

"At least they won't be us.." Finn mumbled. He sat down and Rachel copied him.

"Why would someone hold a shooting here?" Rachel thought, out loud.

* * *

_'I'm nearly at nine and three. They haven't moved.'_

_'Good. One and eleven are trapped. I'm going to look for Two and five. Remember that Four, five, seven and eight are being taken care of.'_

_'Yes sir.'_

_'Lose the sir.'_

_'Sorry.'_

* * *

Santana sat under the table with Sam. He held her hand.

"I don't want to die.." Santana mumbled.

"You won't, we'll be fine, so will everyone else.." Sam rubbed her back gently.

"Oh my god! What about Britt, I hope she was with someone that got her out!" Santana started worrying about her best friend. "She doesn't have a clue about things like this, she hates movies with guns and stuff!"

"She'll more than likely be outside by now, she'd have followed everyone else!" Sam tried to reassure Santana.

"But what if she didn't?" Santana said.

"Shh.." Sam mumbled. There was footsteps and the door creaked open. Sam looked around for something to use as a weapon. Santana held her breath, trying not to be found. The footsteps came from the right of them, So Santana slid under the teachers desk, leaving Sam on his own. Sam stood up as the gun man turned around to face the other way, he grabbed a chair and lifted it to throw at the gunman.

Santana jumped up, starting to make a run for it, but the gunman grabbed her. He pointed the gun to her temple.

"Put the chair down." He snapped and twisted round to face Sam. "Or I'll hurt her."

Sam looked at the chair in his hands, then at Santana's scared face. He put the chair down.

The Gun man smacked Santana on the head with the bottom of his gun, causing her to fall. She smacked her head on the floor and passed out. Sam lifted the chair again and threw it, the man stepped out of the way of the chair and pulled the trigger on the gun.

Sam fell to the floor, his shoulder bleeding. He had also smacked his head and passed out.

_'Easy Targets.'_

* * *

_'I have three and Nine. Where should I take them?'_

_'Choir room. I'll unlock it now. By the way, we lost ten and twelve, but that doesn't matter, they weren't that important anyway.'_

* * *

There was another gun shot and Brittany climbed further into the kitchen.

"Do you think someone just got hurt?" Brittany whispered. Artie rolled closer to her.

"No babe, they won't have." He took Brittany's hand and held it tightly.

"Will we die?" Brittany asked. No one answered. Mike wrapped his arms tightly around Tina and she tried to steady her scared breath's.

Suddenly, the cafeteria door opened and everyone ducked down. Artie covered Brittany's mouth when she tried to say something.

'_I know your in here, it will only be a matter of time before I find you.._' A voice called. Silence. _'I can hear you breathing. You might as well give yourselves up..'_

Brittany stood up, not knowing what she was doing. She was only doing what she thought were instructions. Mike and Artie tried to pull her back, but she walked out into the Cafeteria.

"I'm here!" She said. The gun man looked at her. He smirked.

_'Oh good a first one.. where are the other three?'_

Brittany pointed to where they were hiding.

_'Well done blondie.'_

"I'm not blondie, I'm Brittany! Nice to meet you!" Brittany smiled. The gunman looked at her.

_'Nice to know.'_ He stepped forwards and smacked Brittany around the head with the nearest object he could find. Brittany fell, her head hit the corner of a table and there was a sickening 'CRACK', then she fell to the floor, her body limp. Tina gasped.

_'And now you've given yourself away..'_

Tina didn't know what to do. She thought for a second, then tapped Mike, she pointed to the fire extinguisher. She then slowly stood up.

_'Yet another reveals themselves. I thought you new directions were clever.'_

Tina just stood and looked at the person in front of her. Mike snuck around and got the fire extinguisher. He didn't notice that the gunman had heard him. Just as Mike lifted the extinguisher, The gunman turned around and shot him in the stomach. Tina let out a blood curdling cry and Mike hit the floor and the extinguisher fell on top of him. The gunman twisted and shot Tina too, on the hip. She fell to the floor, crying in pain.

_'Come out of your hiding place wheels!' _The Gunman shouted. Artie was too scared to hide any longer. He rolled out from behind the counter._ 'Aahh, there we are.. Now, I'm going to be extra nice to you.. just because you can't walk to get away from me. Your going to help me carry.'_

* * *

_'I have four, six, seven and eight now. I'm heading over!'_

_'Good job. We have almost all of them, only two and five are still missing.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I really enjoyed writing the last chapter, this one's going to be even better!:D ENJOY!x**

* * *

After hearing the second gun shot, Quinn and Puck had dived back into the cupboard. They had sat there until the heard the third one, a few seconds later a fourth one echoed around the school. They were about to get up and run, when they saw the man that had fired at them earlier walking down the hall, with one big difference. He had Santana slung over his shoulder, she was passed out. But the thing they saw next made Quinn feel sick. The Man was dragging Sam across the floor by one arm, there was blood on Sam's shoulder and bits of it was dripping on the floor.

"When his gone, we'll run to the nearest exit." Puck mouthed. Quinn nodded. A few seconds later, Puck gently wrapped his arms around Quinn and started pulling her towards the door. "I've missed you Fabray." He mumbled.

"I've missed you too Puckerman.." Quinn whispered, she pulled his arms down and held his hand.

"Ready?" Puck asked. Quinn nodded. "One.. Two.. Th-"

Puck was cut off.

_'Three shoot?'_ a voice said. Quinn and Puck looked to their left, a man was stood with a gun, at least four meters away.

"RUN!" Puck yelled. He started to run as fast as he could. Quinn tried too, but was slow compared to Puck, he pulled her by her hand. As they approached where Sam had been dragged across the floor, Quinn slipped on some of the wet blood and landed on her Butt. Puck turned to face her, just as the Gunman pulled the trigger. "QUINN!"

What happened next, Quinn didn't want to see. Puck was flying through the air, shielding her from the bullet. The next thing she saw, was Puck on the floor, he was clutching his stomach. She twisted to look at the gunman, he was pointing the gun at her.

"Please don't shoot me!" Quinn begged him, tears forming in her eyes, she looked down at Puck. He was still awake, but fighting to keep his eyelids open. "I'll go anywhere you want! I'll do.." Quinn breathed in, her breath shaky. "...Anything you want me to."

The gunman looked at her. _'Get up. Put your hands in the hair!'_

Quinn did exactly as she was told. The gunman approached them and picked Puck up, dragging him away.

_'Follow me. If you try anything, I'll kill you.'_

* * *

"Today, McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio, went into lock down. So far Everyone except Ten students have been removed from the building. The missing students are Artie Abrahams, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Noah Puckerman. All of these students have one thing in common, Glee club. We are not sure if these students have been targeted, or are just trapped in the school."

The news report went on and on.

Mercedes closed her eyes, trying not to Panic. She heard a car pull up and footsteps towards her.

"'Cedes!" Kurt called, she looked up at him. He was running towards her with Burt and Carole. Mercedes stood up to greet them.

"Where's Finn?" Asked Carole.

"I-I'm sorry Mrs Hummel, His still in there.." Mercedes watched as Carole cried into Burt's arms.

"Thank god you're okay!" Kurt hugged Mercedes. "Who else is still in there?"

Mercedes took a deep breath. "Puck, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Santana, Britt, Artie, Sam.. Everyone in glee club except me and Lauren.."

* * *

Rachel and Finn looked up as Sam and Santana were dragged in by another gunman. They didn't dare move as they were told if they did, they would be shot. Rachel tried not to look as the two that were just bought in, were thrown on the floor in front of them.

"Can we go to them?" Finn asked nervously.

"Yes." The gunman said. Rachel and Finn rushed over to Santana and Sam. Sam's body was cold and wet from the blood.

"Oh my god! Is he dead?" Asked Rachel.

"No." Finn said. "Is She?"

Rachel shook her head and tried gently shaking Santana to awake her.

"Just lay her comfortably, then leave her." Finn said. he took off his jumper and dabbed it onto Sam's cut. He had always been told if someone got shot, that he had to put pressure on the wound.

Next, Artie wheeled in with Brittany laid on his lap, he was followed by a gun man who was carrying a whimpering Tina and a limp Mike. They were dumped by them too.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"He knocked Brittany out and she smacked her head on the table.." Artie said. He laid her on a few of the chairs at the back.

"And Mike and Tina?"

"He shot them both. Tina in the hip, Mike in the stomach, but Mike got squashed by a fire extinguisher." Artie said, he looked at the huge lump on Brittany's head and gently stroked it. Rachel went over to Tina.

"I know it hurts Tina, let me have a look?" Rachel gently lifted Tina's shirt to look at the wound on her hip.

"I-It hurts, a lot.." Tina was shaking and terrified. Rachel took off her cardigan and gently pushed it onto Tina's bleeding hip. She had been told the pressure thing too.

Finn made his way over to Mike. He felt Mike's pulse. He was still alive, but barely breathing. He gently pulled Mike over to the wall and propped him up. Softly, he slapped Mike's cheeks. "Come on Man, wake up.. you need to wake up.." Finn felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Here." Artie handed Finn his jumper. "Put this on Mike's wound." Finn did as he was told.

Only Quinn and Puck were left to be bought back into the room. They all wondered what state they would be in..


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm stuck for idea's, but I'll try my best.. x**

* * *

Quinn walked next to the Gunman, he was dragging Puck along the floor. She had tears streaming down her face and she was a nervous wreck. She was shaking, and her heart was pumping WAY much quicker than it should have been, all she could think about was Puck.

As they approached the Choir room. The man pushed her towards the door and she was shocked at what she saw.

All her friends were either hurt or worried, sitting and lying on the floor. Quinn wanted to rush towards them, but she didn't want to leave Puck.

"I'll take him now!" Quinn said as she walked through the door of the choir room. The Gunman dropped Puck on Quinn and she tried to drag him over to the others. She was short on breath and still crying. She laid him next to the others and lent over him. "Puck?"

Puck's eyes fluttered open slightly, he was still bleeding loads.

"Puck, are you okay?" Quinn asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"It hurts.." his voice was wispy. Quinn nodded and lifted up his shirt to look at his wound.

"It will hurt Puck, but we'll be out of here soon, and the pain'll go when you get to a hospital!" Quinn promised him. She gently touched his stomach near the hole that the bullet had caused. Puck flinched and she pulled her hand away. Finn and Rachel rushed over.

"Oh my! Puck!" Rachel bent over him, looking worried.

"Yo' man what happened?" Finn asked. Puck looked up at Quinn asking her to explain, with his eyes.

"He took a bullet for me." Quinn smiled slightly, then started to cry some more. She took off her cardigan and placed it over Puck's cut. "You'll be fine Puck, I promise." She gently held his hand. Some where inside of her, she was starting to realise that she loved Puck.

* * *

The door slammed shut and those who were still awake looked up.

_'Want us to reveal ourselves?'_ A gunman asked. No one said anything. _'Shame if you do, but I'm the only one going to tell you.'_

The man stepped forwards. _'But you'll have to wait until the others wake up.. IF they wake up.'_

Quinn took a deep breath and looked down at Puck. He was desperately trying to keep his eyes open.

Sam was still unconscious and Santana was just waking up, same for Brittany. Tina had tried to stay awake, but her eyes were slowly closing. Rachel kept her awake though.

And Finn, he tried to wake Mike, but it was no use. He was almost gone. Quinn swallowed deeply.

_'You know what? I think these are the only one's we'll get to see awake again...' _The man stepped forwards again. He slowly lifted up his Balaclava...


	6. Chapter 6

**Right, so Bad news... My laptop's broken and I'm not going to get it back for a while, but I'm borrowing my Mom's one for now. Everytime I get a chance to upload, I will, but I'm sorry if it takes a while!xx**

* * *

They all looked up, wanting to see who was causing all this pain..

It was a white man, with short, Jet black hair and stubble. He was average height.

No one knew him, but Santana felt a twang of recognition. She racked her sore, aching mind for who it could be.. Take off a few of his wrinkles, remove the stubble, make the hair more spiky..

_'Don't you know who I am? I'm surprised.. Everyone said my son looked just like me..'_

"Dexter Carter." Santana mumbled, her head still hurting. Everyone looked at her.

"Isn't he..-" Quinn started.

_'The one that you guys killed.'_

"We didn't kill him?" Brittany was confused.

_'LIES. You tortured him! All he wanted was acceptance. You cheerio's bullied him, calling him names like freak and weirdo. You jock's kept throwing him in the dumpster.. You hit him and battered him killed himself because of you..'_

"What did we do though?" Rachel asked, looking at Tina and Artie.

_'Oh, you? You did nothing.. Your just here so I can get them back.. Loved ones mean a lot.'_

"Wait, what? You're going to kill them? They haven't done anything!" Finn said. The man shrugged.

_'Now listen up! This is the interesting part..' _The men held their guns up, making sure that none of them could get away. Mr Carter pulled something out of his pocket. _'In my hand, is an eleven sided dice. Each of you have a number.. When the dice lands on your number. Bye-bye.'_

No one said a word, they all sat, their faces scared, shocked, worried.

_'You'd better say your goodbyes.. I'm pretty sure half of you won't even survive.'_

At this moment in time, Mike and Sam started to come round. Rachel and Finn rushed over to them, explaining everything that had happened. No one else said a word.

Quinn glanced down at Puck, her body shaking with fear. "Are you okay?"

"No, It hurts.." Puck mumbled, his voice weak and quiet. A tear formed in Quinn's eye.

"It'll stop soon, we'll get you to a hospital!" Quinn tried not to cry. She thought about how this might be the last time she'd get to see Puck. "I wanna tell you something.."

"What?"

"I-I'm in love with you. I have been since the start, I realise that now. Finn, Sam, they were covers of how I truly feel! I love you.." Quinn looked at Puck she gently squeezed his hands.

"I love you too Quinn, from the start." Puck said, he squeezed Quinn's hand back.

_'Oh how lovely! Two lovers.' _Mr Carter rolled his eyes. _'Lets see how happy you all are when the first number is rolled.'_

Everyone stared at the dice as I left Carter's hand hit the floor. He leaned over it and read out the number.

_'Number seven... Tina, what a shame..' _The men made their way over to her and started pushing everyone away from her.

"No!" Mike croaked. "Please, not Tina."

_'Her number was rolled. Its such a shame that she's first..'_

Mike started to try and stand up. Finn held Rachel and Santana tightly in his arms. Santana was gripping Sam's hand. Brittany was sat on Artie's lap in his wheelchair. Quinn sat Puck up against the wall and snuggled closely to him, not daring to look at Tina.

"W-We love you Tina!" Rachel said. Everyone mumbled something in agreement.

"Let me have a minute with her!" Mike begged. The men allowed him that. "Tina, I love you so Much, I can't believe this is going to happen. But its okay, you'll be fine, you'll get taken to a hospital and get better, then me and you will have that famous dance act we always promised each other we would, okay?"

Tina nodded. Her body was shaking with fear. "Tell my family I love them... I love you Mike!" She cried.

"I love you too!" Mike kissed Tina gently, then he was pulled away by two of the men. "No! No! Please No! Tina! Tina!" Mike yelled as he was dragged away. 'Carter stepped forwards. He pointed his gun up to aim it at Tina. Everyone looked away, feeling sick as he pulled the trigger. There was a 'BANG' and a bloodcurdling scream. There was two more gun shots and the screaming turned to a gurgle and then silence.

The men let go of Mike. "NO! Tina! No! No! Tina!" Mike rushed towards her, as did Finn and Puck even moved to go towards her. Quinn didn't dare turn her head. Unlike Quinn though, Santana turned her head to see her Asian friend surrounded in a pool of blood. She gagged and covered her mouth. Brittany started to sob and Artie comforted her. Rachel didn't look either, fearing for the worst as her eyes filled up with Tears.

"Is she dead?" Rachel asked.

"Yes.." Finn mumbled. There was silence, except from Brittany's little sobs and Mike's cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reading! Just to make it clear, because some of you didn't know- Dexter Carter is an OC character, but the popular glee kids bullied him until he killed himself. His Dad; Mr Carter (or 'Carter) came to hurt them, like they had hurt his son! Got that?;) Anywaaays, Just a reminder my laptop is broken so It might take a while for me to update! Thanks! Enjoy, then REVIEW!x**

* * *

After at least ten minutes of crying and panicking, the room fell silent. 'Carter looked up at the scared teenagers huddled on the floor.

_'Lets see who's next shall we?' _He pulled the dice out of his pocket and everyone winced, not wanting to hear who would be hurt or killed next. _'Why don't you read it out, Finn.' _

Finn looked up at Mr Carter, shaking his head. He didn't want to read out the next person to die's number. It was a horrible thing to have to do.

_'That was an order.'_

Finn walked over to the dice, fearing that if he didn't they would shoot him. "N-Number nine." He mumbled, then rushed back to the others.

_'What a shame, Mr Evans.'_ Mr Carter chuckled as everyone looked at Sam in horror. _'I'll give you all five minutes.'_

"Oh god no!" Santana cried. Even though she had not felt anything for Sam, and he hadn't felt anything for her either, Santana hated the fact that she was about to see a close friend die. Sam's death would haunt her.

"Its okay San, I"ll be fine.." Sam mumbled, he put his arm around her and pulled her close. Santana's tears dripped down his neck. "Tell my family I loved them, okay?"

Everyone nodded. Quinn stood up. Her knee's were shaking. "Sam, theres no need to act Brave, we all know how you feel."

Sam looked up at Quinn. "I want to be remembered by you all as brave. I don't want you to think of me and remember me in tears."

"We'd never think of that. We would think of the good times we had with you... Lady lips." Puck piped up. Everyone let out a small laugh.

"Not helping Puck.." Rachel mumbled.

"Actually he did. His made me laugh in my last few moments. Thats the thing I've always loved about you all. Even though I haven't known you long, everyday you all brighten up my life with laughter and smiles." Sam smiled. "I'm going to miss you all."

"We'll miss you too buddy!" Finn said.

The men stepped forwards again and cleared the space around him. Everyone moved back to their original places, away from the blonde. Santana squeezed Sam tightly and kissed him. Brittany tried to pull her best friend away from Sam, but she couldn't with out help from a few of the gunman. Brittany hugged Santana tightly, not letting go for a second, because she knew that she would try and stop the gunman.

'Carter raised his gun and aimed it at the blonde on the floor. He pulled the trigger. One shot had been fired. No more. Everyone turned to face Sam. He had blood running down his shirt, 'Carter had shot him in the chest, then left him to die slowly.

"Sam!" Santana called out. She pulled away from Brittany and dived towards the dying blonde. "Oh Sam!" She put her head on Sam's chest, not caring if she got blood on her face.

"San, I-I'm fine.. I know.. I'll be.. gone, soon.. but I will... always.. love you.." Sam managed to get out. Everyone watched as his eyes drooped shut and he took his final breath.

"No! His gone!" Santana started to cry again, she was becoming a nervous wreck. Brittany gently eased Santana away from the corpse and cuddled her close. Everyone else sat in silence, thinking about the blonde that had just been killed and wondering who would be next.


End file.
